Experimental Page 2
Tutankhamen Desert Beach Boss Type Weakness Resistance Magic Physical, Gun Magic, Air, Light Stats Level: 71 HP: 4,085 x 4 DP: 473 Aggro: Yes AP: 605 MD: 564 Elem. Attr.: Earth 48% MA: 805 GD: 60 Skill Name Level Skill Name Level Mana Arrow 4 Mana Ring 5 Mana Shield 4 Rust 4 Mana Shield 4 Rust 4 Enhanced Resistance ? Rust 4 Cure 4 Banish ? Location: Pyramid Dungeon 7 - Doom of Pharaoh Damage Tolerance Phys. Magic Gun Fire Water Air Soil Elec. Light Dark Shadow 61% 27% 51% 44% 44% 33% 44% 44% 27% 44% ?% Summon Mad Sergeant Mad Lieutenant Mad Captain Sphinx Lv.60 Lv.60 Lv.60 Lv.65 Level Restriction 1 ~ 90 Monster / Party Quest None. Drops Name Use Chance Golden Lion Shield Legendary Unique Hat (Lv.35) Very Rare Golden Sword Legendary Unique Special Weapon (Lv.35) Very Rare Pharaoh Hat Legendary Unique Shield (Lv.35) Very Rare ??? Legendary Unique Hammer (Lv.35) ? Tutankhamen Card Card Identification Rare Flail ? Nemeth Hair Towel Compound: Elec Resist +5~15% (Lv. 50) Notes: Notes here. after defeating Tut, you can enter his trials again in 30 minutes. Trial quests: Pet name Set Name Set Bonus: None Headband Cudgel Shield Cape Face Pet Required Weight Value Level 170 170 0 Reinforce Slots AC, MD, DA, LK 3 Stats Training Range Timed AP 0 ~ 1 AC 0 ~ 1 DX 0 ~ 1 MP 0 ~ 1 MA 0 ~ 1 MD 0 ~ 1 WT 0 ~ 1 DA 0 ~ 1 LK 0 ~ 1 HP 0 ~ 1 DP 0 ~ 1 HV 0 ~ 1 HP recovery 1x MP recovery 1x Yes / No Galder Autolooting Yes / No Autodrilling Yes / No Voice Yes / No Earring Yes / No Description A pet based on Irina, a Techichi resident. Hawaiian clothes look especially good on her since she's from an island, too. Use Pet. How to Obtain Find in Gacha Town. Tradable Bankable Droppable Sellable (to NPC) No Yes No Yes All available equips of this kind Hat Weapon Shield Cape Face Pet Doll Chair Door Notes: Notes here. MENU NEW Power Buffalo Fighter Warrior Gladiator Bunny Schoolgirl Boxer Champion Duelist Polar Bear Charm Cat NPC 곰의습격 Bear Attack Type Req. TM Level Prerequisite Skills On / Off 170 (Cyber Hunter:220) Light Pact Icon Learn Mastery Mastery Item 8 0 Dancer Isabelle Card x 5 Description Summons Polar Bear that will reduce target's DP and movement speed. second row Formula (MA - 49) x Ratio + (15 x Darkness Attribute %) Level MP Cooldown Attack Percent (A) 1 32 4 seconds 130% 2 35 4 seconds 145% 3 38 4 seconds 160% 4 41 4 seconds 175% 5 44 4 seconds 190% 6 47 4 seconds 205% 7 50 4 seconds 220% 8 53 4 seconds 235% 9 56 4 seconds 250% 10 68 4 seconds 265% Master 80 4 seconds 300% Notes: Can be used in maps where Resurrection Scrolls are not allowed.